A King By Any Other Name
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Alexander was a young knight, tasked with protecting Prince Jonathan Christopher. He did just that, but he also fell deeply in love with his prince. A love that might not be as unrequited as he had always dreaded. This is their story and how it changed over the years. prince!Jace/knight!Alec slash


Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || A King By Any Other Name || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec

Title: A King By Any Other Name – Is Still As Loved By His People

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, royal AU

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale, Madzie, Rafael Santiago Lightwood, Max Michael Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Victor Aldertree

Summary: Alexander was a young knight, tasked with protecting Prince Jonathan Christopher. He did just that, but he also fell deeply in love with his prince. A love that might not be as unrequited as he had always dreaded. This is their story and how it changed over the years.

 **A King By Any Other Name**

 _Is Still As Loved By His People_

Alexander was a well-respected knight. He has always been a well-respected knight, raised with the values of a knight from the day he was born. He carried the Lightwood name and legacy with pride. A family that had always stood in servitude of the royal house of Herondale.

Alec himself had grown up with the prince and only heir to the throne, Prince Jonathan Christopher the First. Or Jace, as he insisted on being called. They had grown up as best friends, closer than that even. Maybe. Honestly, on some days, Alec couldn't tell where he ended and Jace began. Alec's whole life was centered around the prince. He was to be Jace's right hand, he was his most loyal knight and leader of Jace's personal troops.

Alec had always watched over Jace, protected him. It was his job, but also his privilege and honor. And somewhere along the way, his feelings for the prince shifted.

The desire to protect and cherish was still there, if anything it had grown even more.

Alec had fallen in love with his prince. Hopelessly in love. With every bright smile that lit up those mismatched eyes, with every time they sparred and quipped with each other. And he kept falling, deeper and deeper in love with his prince.

And Jace was making this _really hard_ on Alec, because he _kept_ smiling and quipping and being too gorgeous and beautiful and charming to be healthy for Alec.

Things only got really confusing one day during dinner. It was a public dinner, with some lords present. Jace sat beside Queen Imogen, his grandmother. Alec kind of hated those official events, because Jace had this public persona. This cocky, arrogant yet charming and definitely untouchable prince.

Nothing like the soft Jace only Alec got to know. The one who had freaked out when going on his first quest with the nights, so afraid to screw up and disappoint his grandmother and the kingdom. The Jace who sought Alec's counseling when he didn't know any further. The Jace who was funny and cute and a sarcastic little shit at times (a lot of times). The Jace who sometimes fell asleep against Alec, causing Alec's heart to race nervously.

That Jace was fully and truly _Alec's_ and that was part of the problem. Because Jace wasn't _his_ , Jace was his prince, yes, but he was also the prince of the kingdom and people. Alec had no right to be selfish or greedy.

"I think you need to taste this for me, Alexander."

Alec blinked slowly and shook himself off his thoughts to turn toward Jace. He didn't quite understand. He was standing guard behind the queen and the prince, as was protocol during such semi-public events, just to be sure. (Alec prefered the private meals as Jace and Alec would share cheese and bread in Jace's chambers).

"I'm sorry, my prince?", asked Alec tentatively.

"The cake", stated Jace, motioning toward said cake. "Surely you want to make sure your future king is not being poisoned, right?"

And oh, Alec could see the Lord Aldertree stiffen in irritation at the implication, while Queen Imogen looked at her grandson sharply. No one liked Lord Aldertree, he was an arrogant and imposing man who took himself too important.

"It is custom", offered the queen to sooth the by now agitated royal guest. "Of course, since my grandson is our only heir and the future of our kingdom. You understand."

"Of course, my queen", grounded Lord Aldertree out.

And now the queen had put him on the spot. That truly left Alec with no other option than to try the cake. Carefully, Alec approached his prince and then took a bite of the cake. It was _delicious_. Alec barely managed to keep from moaning.

"It's… good, my prince", stated Alec carefully.

Jace hummed, twirling his goblet thoughtfully. "I think you should try the wine too, just to be sure. For the sake of _all_ of us." He spared Lord Aldertree a brief glance.

Alec shifted uncomfortably and grabbed a goblet of his own to try the wine. Somehow, the rest of dinner proceeded like this and by the end of it, Alec was sated but also agitated.

So by the time Alec accompanied Jace to his chambers and the door closed behind them, he turned to glare at Jace accusatorily. Jace looked unapologetic.

"W-What was _that_ , Jace?", hissed Alec frustrated.

"You looked hungry", shrugged Jace casually. "I know you hadn't eaten just yet. Also, you know I never miss an opportunity to agitate Aldertree."

"You can't… Jace. You _hand-fed_ me chicken", groaned Alec. "That goes beyond agitating Aldertree. What were you _thinking_?"

"Why?", asked Jace confused. "It's not like we don't do that when we're alone too."

"And maybe _that_ 's the problem", grunted Alec, rubbing his face.

"What does that mean?", asked Jace, now very defensive and also hurt. "So… So you don't want to spend meals with me anymore, or what?"

"No", interrupted Alec frustrated. "That's not what I meant, Jace. But…"

"But what, Alec?", challenged Jace.

 _But I have fallen in love with you because of that_.

"But you are the prince and I'm your servant and this is not my place", answered Alec.

"But I _want_ it to be your place", argued Jace frustrated. "Your place _is_ beside me."

Alec stared at Jace with nearly hopeful eyes, his heart fluttering. "My place will always be by your side, Jace. You know that. I will always be loyal to you and I will always support you."

"Urgh. I don't want you to _support_ me, I want you-I want you."

Alec blinked a couple of times and stared at his prince in utter surprise. "You want me for what?"

"Everything, Alec, _everything_ ", sighed Jace and grabbed Alec by the shirt.

Alec jerked as he was pulled forward and for the first time, got to feel those plush lips pressed against his. They felt like heaven and tasted like the last lingering of wine. As sudden as it had happened, it ended and Jace pushed him off.

"I'm sorry", grunted Jace, voice rough. "That was… inappropriate. I'm your prince. You're right. I don't want to make you feel like you have to do anything just because of that. I just… Every time we share a meal and feed each other, when I fall asleep on you, when it's just you and me, I feel like we are _more_. I…"

Jace looked at Alec with those eyes, those beautiful eyes filled with longing and pleas. Alec's heart was racing in his chest as he stared at the blonde. Surely Jace couldn't mean that. Maybe the wine had been poisoned after all and now Alec was experiencing hallucinations? Imagining how his prince kissed him and confessed… feelings to him? Surely that was it.

"Jace, we can't… You're the prince", argued Alec weakly.

"Yeah. And the prince should always get what he wants", stated Jace with a smirk.

"I… Jace…", whispered Alec nearly pleadingly.

"Alec", countered Jace, his voice just as pleading as he stepped up to Alec again. "Please. You and I. It's always been you and I. It should always be you and I."

"Always", whispered Alec automatically.

And as Jace was within reach, it was impossible not to reach out for him and wrap his arms around Jace. The blonde smiled, but it was nearly a shy smile, as though he was afraid Alec would still pull back. And as surreal as the moment was, that shyness alone was enough for Alec to tighten his grip and pull Jace even closer, until their lips touched once more.

Whatever the future held, Alec was ready to face it for the sake of the prince in his arms.

/break\

Ironically, it was during another dinner that things changed once more for them.

Jace and Alec had been sneaking around the castle for months at that point. Kissing in shadowy corners, hands grasping at places that were highly inappropriate considering they were prince and knight. Jace fell asleep in Alec's lap and Jace fed Alec fruits, yet it all meant so much more now. And Alec was pretty sure he had never been happier and could never be happier, because his prince was now truly _his_.

So of course things had to change.

It was a slightly more private dinner, only between the queen and Jace. Alec was the only knight present, everyone knowing their royals were safe within their castle.

"So boys, what do you plan to do about this?"

If it wasn't for years of learning courtly etiquette, Jace would have spit his drink out.

Alec wasn't so lucky, choking on his wine as Imogen asked the question with a smirk.

"Grandmother."

Jace scolded, trying to keep his composure. Imogen just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

"You are my successor and future king, Jonathan, and your rule is not as far as you may think with both your parents unfortunate passing."

Jace saw Alec avert his eyes, both of them, unlike the queen, very aware that Stephen and Celine's unfortunate passing had been helped by Valentine Morgenstern, the man they later managed to bring to justice for other crimes.

"So." Imogen continued, her eyes sparkling with challenge but also the wisdom years of experience as a ruler had brought her. "You understand why I have to ask this, boys. _What do you plan to do about this?_ "

The silence that stretched on was tense and not appreciated. Honestly, Alec had no idea what to say to this. He… He wanted _everything_. Jace in particular. But he was also realistic enough to know that he could never have that - could never have Jace. Not _truly_. Jace was the prince, the future king. And Alec… would never be more than the second in command, the trusted knight at his king's side.

Alec hung his head at that thought. The thought of Jace, one day married to a pretty and fair queen. Alec silently at his side, suffering to himself for the sake of the kingdom.

"With all due respect, grandmother", started Jace suddenly, startling Alec out of his slowly darkening thoughts. "But for now, I'm still not the king and whatever I do in this palace isn't the business of anyone else. Only mine and Alec's."

Jace held his grandmother's gaze firmly. Alec was flustered and startled. How could Jace talk like that to the queen? Jace's stubbornness was incredible and incomparable.

The queen startled him even more as she laughed.

"Jonathan, we may still live in traditional monarchy, but times are changing. Remember that once you're king _you_ are the Law."

Jace and Alec stared at Imogen as if she grew a second head.

Needless to say, the rest of dinner went rather silently awkward as Jace and Alec quietly contemplated what the queen had just suggested.

Jace couldn't help the thumping of his heart at the idea of calling Alec _his_ , truly and outside of their chambers. No more sneaking around in the shadows and behind the safety of closed doors. No more shared whispers and stolen glances.

Being able to be outside, with his lover at his side _as his lover_. Being able to show Alec off proudly, to be able to openly claim that yes, _this_ was his. His knight. His friend. His lover. His _consort_.

The thought nearly made him dizzy with longing. There was nothing he wanted _more_.

As dinner came to an end, the queen got up and exchanged a last, meaningful glance with Jace before excusing herself and effectively leaving Jace alone with Alec.

"Jace, you are _not_ thinking about this!"

"What the hell, Alec? I thought you'd love the idea."

Alec's heart broke at how put off and hurt Jace sounded.

"Jace, that's not it. You may make the Law but you need to gain people's support. You have to introduce changes slowly if you want them to actually work. And you need someone worthy at your side, someone who has actual experience, someone who can manage the task–"

Jace cut him off before he could finish, his eyes cold and stormy.

"You better not be suggesting you're not worthy enough of me."

Silence was his only answer.

Jace slowly got up and approached Alec, gently cupping his knight's face and forcing Alec to look at him.

"No one - _no one_ \- is more worthy than you, Alec. You're…. You have spent your life protecting and serving not just me but also this country. You're…" Jace's voice wavered as he got onto his tiptoes to be on eye-level with Alec. "I _love_ you, Alec."

Alec was frozen on the spot. Jace had never said that before. Neither had Alec, because he did not dare to put the burden on his prince when he knew it could never be. Yet here Jace stood. With pleading eyes and those words on his lips. His beautiful pink and plush lips. Very kissable lips.

He turned his eyes away, unable to stop himself but not ready yet.

"I love you too, Jace, but I'm not the right person–"

Jace shushed him.

"You've grown up in the court, Alec, and you've been helping me with my duties for years now. There is no one with more experience or better qualifications for the job, Alec."

Jace smiled and Alec couldn't help but smile back, no longer wanting to resist himself, capturing Jace's lips in the sweetest kiss.

"Do you really mean it? Do you… Do you _really_ want to do this? Because if you do, so do I. Not just for us, but for Helen and Aline, for Mark and Kieran, Simon and Izzy, for everyone at court and in the city and the country who had to hide. For those who were afraid to love their own gender and those who were afraid to love those not their social class… Times have changed, Jace, and yet our Kingdom didn't. Maybe it's time."

Jace had the sappiest smile on his face, and his thumb for caressing Alec's cheek.

"This. This, Alec, is why you were born to be my queen."

Alec smacked him on the arm _hard_ , but the smile Alec was now cracking was totally worth it. Jace smiled up at his lover and slowly leaned in for another kiss.

"I mean it", whispered Jace as he leaned heavily against his knight. "As long as I know you by my side, I know this kingdom will be in good hands. You're a born leader."

"If you say so", sighed Alec and wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to pull him closer.

/break\

"Madison! You're not paying attention. Why can't you be like Rafael and just focus on what I'm trying to teach you for a while? You're not always going to be able to just rely on him to deal with scholar work for you. Sometimes you will need this knowledge as the queen."

"Okay, that's it for now. You've lost her for today, Magnus, I'm sorry. Go run to train with your Father, Madzie."

Alec smiled, watching Madzie practically run out of the room and Rafael follow her will an eyeroll after giving his Father a parting smile. He watched Magnus pack his things, muttering under his breath.

But Alec wasn't fooled, he knew Magnus loved the royal children to pieces. He was actually the one who brought Max to Jace and Alec, the little blue-eyed toddler now sleeping safely in the Prince Consort's arms.

"Take tomorrow off, Magnus. Me and Jace are taking the kids for a picnic to the woods."

"Thank you, Prince Alexander." Magnus bowed, formal as ever, despite Alec's insisting on him calling him by his first name, but the smile they shared as Magnus left betrayed the fact Magnus was not only their kids' teacher, but also a friend to Alec and Jace.

With a smile, Alec turned to the window now that he was left alone in the royal chambers, and observed the training grounds where Madzie was already sparring against Jace, Rafael sitting on the sidelines and watching.

Some days Alec still couldn't quite believe this was his life.

Ten years ago he was still so sure he and Jace would only ever get to share stolen glances and a secret relationship behind the locked doors of Jace's chambers. Now they were actually married, had three beautiful kids and ruled a changed, modern kingdom, all thanks to Imogen, who gave them a right push (and a rather harsh one when she literally stepped down from the throne, making Jace king without even informing him beforehand) and made them act.

But now he was grateful. He wasn't sure if he and Jace would ever find the courage to fight for themselves if Imogen hadn't found out and gave them her blessing. But she did. And now, looking out of the window on his family, his son drooling over his shirt, Alec had never been more grateful or happy in his life.

He smiled softly to himself as he approached his king and husband. Jace, as he noticed Alec, paused in his sparring. Madzie looked put out by this for a moment, but as her fathers kissed, she giggled, together with Rafael. Alec rolled his eyes fondly at his children while Jace wrapped one arm around Alec's shoulders and gently caressed Max's cheek with his other hand.

"Hello, my king", whispered Jace with a teasing smile.

Alec gave him a look, but he refrained from commenting. Jace was being stubborn about this part, because to Jace, Alec was as much the king as he himself was. Even though, by title, King Jace only had a Prince Consort in Alec and Alec would never be more than that. Regardless of how much Jace and a majority of the kingdom would disagree. So Alec just kissed his husband once more.

~*~ _And They Lived Happily Every After, The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Sooo, this was totally born on tumblr with **kimmyhunter** (on tumblr; Kimmy on AO3). So this story is NOT just mine. We wrote it together. In a mess. We're good at that :D Follow us on tumblr to witness us spitballing, like, a lot xDDD  
_


End file.
